In recent years, a temperature and humidity sensor has been utilized in a vehicle. Also, there are techniques described in PTL 1 and PTL 2 as a background art of this technical field. PTL 1 describes “provision of “Air Conditioning Device for Automobile” formed by integrally incorporating a temperature sensor and a humidity sensor in a control device without a lead wire or a dedicated casing”. Further, PTL 2 describes “a device which is capable of accurately detecting temperature and humidity and is also made compact”. In other words, it is important that the temperature and humidity sensor is miniaturized and integrated in this way.